


Unspoken

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: In the end, there isn’t always time to say your last words, and sometimes, there simply aren’t words to say at all. Sometimes, it is about the unspoken words, the words that do not need to be said aloud to be understood.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ahead for the latest episode (26) of Critical Role.

There wasn’t much to say in the end. Or rather, perhaps, there simply wasn’t much of a chance to say anything at all.

You knelt at her side, your knees dug into the soft earth, and you pressed your fingers into the gaps between her own. You watched the blood seep from between the seam of her lips, roll down the curve of her jaw, and you cursed—silently but desperately—because your fingers could not knit her skin back together. They did not possess the skill in the same way that her fingers—strong, and deft with a healing glow—had done to you time and time again.

“Beau.” Her voice was rough, but even then— _especially then_ —it wasn’t weak.

“Yasha.” You curled your tongue around the full form of her name, because you knew how she enjoyed the way that it rolled out of your lips.

“If He—” _(She did not have to tell you who he was. You knew)_. “—comes back, tell him… Tell him thank you.”

“Of course.” Your voice quivered, and tears obscured your vision as you tightened your hand around her fingers and squeezed. “I will. Promise.”

Her eyes—softened by the tears—shone with a familiar warmth, meant only for your eyes, as you met her gaze. “I’ve asked Him to watch over you,” she said, and you knew—just as you’ve always known—the words that she did not say. Even now. _(I love you. I’m sorry. I’ll miss you. I love you. I love you. I love you)_.

And you knew, in the same way that she knew, that she understood your unspoken words. _(I love you. I understand. I forgive you. You’ve nothing to be sorry for. I love you. I love you. I love you)_.

Then, because there wasn’t much time left, you bent your head to press your mouth against her lips—heedless of the blood that stained her skin.

You stayed, and swallowed her last breath into your lungs, because there were no words left in the end.


End file.
